1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process of extracting proteins from soybean, and particularly to a process of extracting soybean proteins using a protease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soybean is a type of crop containing a large amount of proteins. The proteins extracted from soybean, namely soybean proteins, contain eight essential amino acids including lysine, tryptophan and valine as well as nonessential amino acids. Soybean proteins are characterized with properties such as excellent water preservation ability, adherent ability, compendency, oil absorbability and emulsification ability. As an essential food component, soybean proteins have been widely used in producing bangers, bakemeats, cans, and the like since these proteins not only compensate the insufficiency of animal protein with respect to the amino acid components thereby improving nutritional value of meat products, but also contain less fat than animal proteins. Supplement of soybean proteins to meat products improves the flavor and water preservation ability of meat products, and makes the texture of the meat products more delicate and resilient. Also, soybean proteins alone are significant components of daily diet. In addition, soybean proteins have been widely used in feeding stuff processing, pharmaceutical and plastic industry. Therefore, preparation of soybean proteins with high yields and quality has been the focus in the production of soybean proteins .
Presently, the common method of extracting proteins from soybean throughout the world is to use alkali and acid in the process. Such method is performed generally as follows:
First, soybean proteins are precipitated from soybean by alkali and the precipitates are separated from the supernatant by supercentrifuge. Then the supernatant is neutralized with an acid to recover the remaining proteins in the supernatant.
However, the above described method suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. The precipitation of soybean proteins is incomplete using alkali such that the protein yield is low (usually below 35%) while the production cost relatively high.
2. After the acid precipitation, the supernatant still contains a significant amount of water soluble proteins, which are discarded without appropriate recycling treatment. In addition to the loss of useful proteins, the alkali and acid in the waste solution cause environmental pollution.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process of extracting soybean proteins with high protein yield.
This object of the invention is achieved by using the following process which comprises the following steps:
a. preparing a fat-free soybean meal which comprises water soluble and water insoluble proteins;
b. introducing water to said fat-free soybean meal to produce a soybean meal suspension, said soybean meal suspension comprising a first liquid phase and a first solid phase, said water soluble proteins staying in said first liquid phase and said water insoluble proteins staying in said first solid phase;
c . separating said first liquid phase and said first solid phase;
d. introducing water to said separated first solid phase to form a second suspension, said second suspension comprising a second liquid phase and a second solid phase, said water insoluble proteins staying in said second solid phase;
e. introducing a protease to said second suspension so as to digest said water insoluble proteins therein such that said water insoluble proteins become additional water soluble proteins staying in said second liquid phase;
f. separating said second liquid phase and said second solid phase; and
g. precipitating said water soluble proteins and said additional water soluble proteins in said first and second liquid phases with an acid.
The present invention is advantageous over the conventional method of preparing soybean proteins in that:
(a). The protein yield according to the present invention can be improved up to 48%, about ten percent higher than that of the conventional method, because the protease used in the process enables the soybean proteins wrapped within the soybean fibers to dissolve fully in the solution.
(b). The purity of the product is higher while the production cost is lower.
(c). The concentration of soluble proteins in the discarded solution is significantly lowered in the present invention, which reduces environmental pollution.
(d). The product of present invention is improved with respect to the color, odor, water preservation ability, flexibility, dispensability, emulsification ability and compendency of the protein produced, because the present process eliminates the need for a large amount of chemicals.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
The present invention is described below in more detail with reference to the following descriptions and examples.
According to the present invention, a fat-free soybean meal is prepared following methods well known to those ordinary skilled in the art. Water is added to such fat-free soybean meal to form a suspension which contains solid substances and water soluble substances, including some water soluble proteins, under the conditions that the soybean proteins are most favorably dissolved in water. A condition at a pH of about 7.0 and a temperature of about 50 to 60xc2x0 C. is preferred. While the most preferred conditions are described in the following examples, the conditions for the optimal result can be easily determined by a person of ordinary skill in the art through routine experimentation.
Once the soybean meal suspension is sufficiently mixed for a sufficient period of time that can be readily determined, the solid and water soluble substances are separated. While any separation methods may be suitable for such purpose, filtration technique is preferred as it is quick, easy and economical. Any commercially available filters or sieves for separating the solid and liquid portions of the suspension may be selected depending on the sizes of the solid particles of the fat-free soybean meal, although a filter or a sieve having a pore size of 60 to 150 mesh is preferred.
The liquid portion of the suspension contains those most easily dissolved soybean proteins. After filtration this liquid portion is temporarily set aside for a later use. The solid portion from the soybean meal is mixed again with additional water to form another suspension. This time the pH and temperature are adjusted to suit a protease reaction depending on the protease selected. Then a protease, such as pepsin, papain or trypsin, is introduced into the suspension and incubated with the suspension for a period of time that sufficiently allows the protease to digest those water insoluble proteins completely, such as about 30 minutes. Alternatively, more than one protease may be applied to the suspension.
While pepsin, papain and trypsin are preferred proteases used in the present invention, many other proteases manufactured by various manufacturers, such as Beijing Biochemical Pharmaceutical Factory and Shenyang Biochemical Pharmaceutical Factory, may also be used to achieve the same object.
After the protease digestion, some of water insoluble proteins become water soluble and go into the solution. There are still some water insoluble substances left in the solid portion of the suspension. Separation of the solid portion and liquid portion of such suspension is again required and may be performed in the same way as above described.
The process, i.e. mixing the solid portion with water after it is separated from the liquid portion to form a suspension and then introducing a protease into the suspension to digest the water insoluble proteins, may be repeated as many times as desired until little soybean proteins are left in the solid portion.
The liquid portion of the suspension, whether obtained before or after protease digestion usually contains some fine fibers from soybean which can pass through the filter or sieve used in the present invention. It is preferred that such fine fibers are to be removed from the liquid portion to enhance the purity of the soybean protein product. Such fine fibers may be removed by way of centrifugation or any other methods that are routinely performed by a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The liquid portions so produced that contains the water soluble soybean proteins are then precipitated with an acid, such as HCl. The amount of the acid required depends on the ultimate pH of the solution, preferably between 4.0 to 5.0. After the acid precipitation the precipitates are collected using any suitable methods, such as for example, centrifugation. Such protein precipitates appear to be sludge like, the pH of which then adjusted to about 7.0 with an alkali so that the precipitates are neutralized. The protein precipitates so collected may be sterilized and spray-dried.